


Surcease

by Effing (Ramen)



Series: drabble bucket [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramen/pseuds/Effing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve offers Loki some help.</p>
<p>(Formerly "Untitled #2")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surcease

**Author's Note:**

> I removed a non-vital hyphen because the word count was driving me batshit.

Music shrilled and boomed. Lights flashed. Wherever Loki's eyes settled, the world shifted and swirled: he was in a fairground, a dance club, an arcade. All of it shimmered with magic, but knowing that didn't matter when he couldn't _focus_.

Then the Captain was there, a point of brightly colored stillness amid the chaos. Surely he should've been worse off than Loki and yet here he was, mouth forming words Loki couldn't hear, hand outstretched.

If he was going to get out of this, he needed a moment's peace. Loki took the Captain's hand.

The world settled and fell silent.


End file.
